marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Aidan Sinclair
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is User:PrimordialEon Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. Aidan led a prominent lifestyle; he came from a relatively wealthy family who resided in Hewlett Bay Park, New York; and was destined for greatness as his life was paved in nothing but excellence. Aidan was a pretty calm child and was pretty naive when he was younger, but that all changed on June 26, 2004. It was his eight birthday and his party had just ended and all the guest were leaving. Well, the hired security for the event were the last ones left inside the Sinclair mansion, besides Aidan and his parents. It was on this day that Aidan's life changed forever. He was upstairs on the balcony that over looked the entrance to the masion. His parents had just said goodbye to the last of the guests and he was yelling for them to come upstairs and watch him play with his new gifts. His parents were tired but wanted to please their son, so they headed towards the stairs and before they could reach the first step.....shots were fired. His mother took the first bullet fired to the chest and stood there with a blood stain on her beautiful white ball gown. His father would try and shield her from any oncoming bullets but he'd take multiple rounds and as they pierced his 12,000$ tuxedo, many would fly through him and strike Aidan's mother. Both would fall to the floor, as their lfieless bodies would lay there. Aidan would rush to his parents, knocking a statue at the top of the side of the stairs over as he ran downstairs towards his parents. Aidan would kneel next to their bodies and shake both of them, he would shed so many tears as he asked them why they wouldn't wake up. "Mother! Father! Why won't you wake up?! You have to wake up!! Please wake up! These bad men are going to keep hurting you if you sleep...please...wake up..." Aidan's pleas did nothing and the men were encircling him. One of them pointed their gun right to the back of the child's head and right when he was about to pull the trigger, a major sinkhole formed right beneath the mansion and in the midst of the confusion, Aidan ran out of the mansion as the men followed but time he was outside, the building fell into the ground. Aidan looked towards the empty lot in amazement, he would later figure out it was he who had done that. His uncle and aunt would take him in and care for him. Over the next few weeks Aidan's whole personality would change. After watching a parade in Manhattan, New York that was celebrating the superheroes of the country, Aidan would throw the toy soldier he was playing with to the ground and about five minutes afterwards a bolt of lightning would strike a nearby tree. Aidan was freaked by it because the sky was clear and sunny. He would pick up the soldier and throw it down again, this time harder, but nothing occured...immediately. About two hours later as he was eating dinner, several lightning bolts would strike the ongoing parade and multiple amounts of people would be injured. Aidan would see on the news about the people who had been injured. He felt like he had caused that, earlier he didn't want the superheroes to be celebrated as they didn't save his parents, but he didn't want innocent people to end up getting hurt. Aidan would go on to continue to test his theory and his powers would become more devestating as they began to target more innocent people, and his personality became more destructive and apathetic. He would end up becoming calculating as he was already intellectually gifted due to his upbringing. Aidan would actually find out about a school for mutants and would choose to attend it as he wanted to hone his ability, an ability which after research became known as the "Butterfly Effect". What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? Aidan is a bit arrogant and full of himself. He's highly intelligent, to where they're calling him a genius, but this appears to be natural and has nothing to do with his abilties. Aidan has an imperialistic, totalitarian, and militaristic view on things and believe strongly in'' "Survival of the Fittest"''. Aidan however is a very elegant and eloquent person, he's also relatively sensitive to the point that it's sadistic. Aidan's true goals are unclear but if they'e anything like his personality then everyone should keep their guard up. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? Student Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? Student -- Senior Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Villain What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? ''Butterfly Effect *'Freshman: Can cause unnatural disasters to occur in random locations.' *'Sophomore: Can cause events to occur to his liking and can somewhat control where disasters take place.' *'Junior: Can manipulate future events and control exactly where disasters occur.' *'Senior: Can now somewhat alter reality under extreme conditions, however the chances are currently rare and seem to last for only a short while and can cause the most unlikely things to happen and occur.' '''Weakness:' The events that he can cause, Aidan cannot control. Also, the events are unrelated to each other and the area of effect for each event is unknown and it's unpredictable how widespread the effect will be. Although, Aidan's power is considerably strong, it is not a true offensive power as he cannot fight with it really and has to wait for the effect to take place which can take any amount of time to happen. However, these events will not happen if there's a chance Aidan might be injured. Hence, why the mansion didn't go into the sinkhole until after he was outside it. It is not yet known if he will ever be able to control the events after he's caused them. Aidan is a villain because he doesn't care for the lives of others too much and he now lacks the necessary emotions needed to unerstand life and sympathize with others and etc. Aidan just wants what he wants and he'll do anything to get it. If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? N/A Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? Yes List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? Daily If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: EST Category:Confirmation